Glass sheets are widely used for many applications, such as forming walls of aquariums, terrariums, and other receptacles, and windows of buildings, wheeled vehicles, and cabinets. Surfaces of such walls and windows may become fouled with objectionable substances and may require cleaning. If the sheet of glass is sufficiently large, scraping the glass with tool bearing an industrial sharp edged blade may become awkward or objectionable for various reasons.
In particular, algae constantly grows on aquarium walls despite frequent cleaning, and must be frequently removed. This is somewhat of a messy chore as the easiest way to scrape the wet surface of an aquarium wall is to reach into the aquarium with the hand. This may disrupt aspects of operation of the aquarium such as pump operation.
There exists a need for a scraping tool which can scrape the inside surfaces of aquarium walls and other smooth surfaces of thin substrates such as glass sheets typically employed to form aquarium walls, windows, and others.